O almoço revisada
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Um almoço não é tão simples assim como todos pensam....dê uma olhada no casal Kurama e Hiei


**_O Almoço_**

**Por Kamui**

**Fanfic de YuYu Hakusho - Hiei x Kurama**

**Classificação: Yaoi / Comédia**

Aquelas roupas desconfortáveis, o deixavam realmente em um terrível estado de mau humor. Nunca gostou de sentir-se preso e abafado com elas, Hiei já sentia que teria um terrível dia com aquele camisão branco engomado e com aquele jeans apertado, que foi uma batalha para vestir por ser muito justo e prender em suas coxas, e que insistia em grudar em todo seu corpo.

- Amorzinho, você está tão bonito com essa roupa e depois é um almoço rápido você vai ver como vai ser bom. - Kurama tentando desfazer o mau humor de seu queridinho, dando um leve afago em sua cabeça. Sabia que usar aquelas roupas era um martírio para o demônio, e sentia o desconforto dele, mas seria impossível ir para um restaurante com seus trajes surrados.

- Hnf... - foi a resposta, mas não resistia ao cafuné de seu amante raposa, na verdade, ele poderia ficar ali por um logo tempo recebendo tais caricias, sua vontade mesmo ao receber tais carícias era se livrar daquelas roupas que o incomodavam e voltar para a cama que ainda estava desarrumada pelos dois, e voltar a fazer algo que realmente o deixasse contente. Mas o mesmo não resistia ao charme de sua raposa e se aquele encontro era importante, ele faria o sacrifício e iria se comportar e se trajar melhor, mesmo que aquilo o incomodasse demais, faria aquilo como sinal de seu amor pela a raposa.

- Hnf! Tá bom, vamos logo!

- Sabia que você é o demônio de fogo, mas mal humorado que conheço? Mas que eu gosto de você como é! - declara-se Kurama, pois sabe que seu amante não é muito de declarar seus sentimentos, mas adora escutar. Isso infla seu ego de demônio de fogo, e esse é o jogo que Kurama adora jogar, pois, seu amante acaba fazendo todas suas vontades. Todas mesmo, e se desmancha em um sorriso em se lembrar da noite passada.

- Já que temos que ir vamos logo, mas depois vou querer uma boa recompensa. - se entregando ao charme de Kurama, o demônio segue em direção da porta do quarto. Mas para não perder o costume sai reclamando só para não deixar claro que está fazendo tudo aquilo de boa vontade. - Não sei para que sua mãe quer almoçar conosco hunf... coisas de humanos.

- Mas querido, é só um almoço com a mamãe. Ela quer se despedir antes de viajar novamente, sabe como ela é super protetora e ultimamente se sente culpada por viajar tanto e me deixar só, mal sabe ela que não estou só. - Sorri, e com toda sua paciência Kurama tenta convencê-lo, e depois vendo seu demônio de fogo de costas com aquele jeans apertado, realçando a bunda empinada. Seu corpo como em resposta em desejo ao corpo do amante já demonstra sinais de um leve excitamento, chacoalhando a cabeça para tais pensamentos lhe abandonar.

- Vamos, querido, senão chegaremos atrasados.

O caminho todo Hiei fui puxando aquele jeans que apertava sua bunda e marcava seu volume, como se sentia preso naquela roupa o pior de tudo era que ainda teve que por uma daquelas cuecas do Kurama, o mesmo explicou que era perigoso usar jeans sem a cueca porque o zíper podia prender seu amiguinho, em um momento que ele se distraísse.

-Hnf...hnf...hnf... como conseguem sobreviver com isso! Deve ser por isso que os humanos são tão mal humorados - reclamava Hiei.

- Hieizinho, é você que não está acostumado, e estamos tão bonitos. - Kurama envolve a cintura do Hiei para ver se o humor dele melhorava.

- Bonito, bonito, prefiro você sem essas roupas, é muito mais atraente sem elas. - disse puxando a camisa para o alto em total desprezo as roupas estranhas.

- Mesmo bravinho, você não perde a chance de me cantar, não é seu demônio... - sorri Kurama apertando mais seu amado. - Mas você vai ver como a brincadeira mais tarde será mais apimentada quando lentamente me despir destas roupas e mostrar a nova cuecinha que comprei para esse momento.

- Verdade... - já mais motivado com a possibilidade de mais uma noite quente. - Qual é a cor hoje?

- Segredo, querido, só verá a noite! - Kurama disse parando em frente do restaurante combinado. - Chegamos!

Pararam em frente à uma casa de fachada belíssima, toda decorada com flores, na entrada um tapete vermelho que saia displicentemente de dentro do recinto e um senhor na porta para receber a clientela.

Já lá dentro, eles são recebidos pelo maitrê que pede para ambos o acompanharem para mostrar a mesa reservada.

- Sr. Minamino, a Sra. Shiori acabou de ligar avisando que vai se atrasar um pouco. - avisa o senhor que os acompanha a mesa. - Desejam algo?

- Não no momento que decidirmos o avisamos. - respondeu Kurama.

Assim que o senhor, com aparência de pingüim, se afasta, Hiei se debruça e fala bem baixinho.

- Você disse que viríamos almoçar não duelar. - fala Hiei todo cheio de dúvidas olhando para a mesa.

- Duelar?

- Sim, olhe quantas armas tem na mesa?

-Não, querido... isso são talheres, e cada um é para cada tipo de alimento.

- Hunf, quanta frescura. O bom mesmo é comer com a mão. - já todo emburrado. - Disse que não queria vir.

- É só fazer o que faço e verá como tudo é muito fácil e desfaz esse beicinho, senão vou ser obrigado a ir ai desfazê-lo. -sorri Kurama com total malícia, e por debaixo da mesa encosta seu pé na perna do seu amante e vai subindo lentamente e desce provocando-o.

- Então senhores já decidiram o que vão comer? - pergunta o velho com cara de pingüim.

-Vou comer Kurama! - fala todo empolgado Hiei olhando para a sua raposa com os olhos maiores que seus desejos, já com a face toda vermelha por tal confissão.

- Como? Senhor, não temos este prato no cardápio. - explica o garçom todo atrapalhado com o pedido.

- Senhor, meu amigo é estrangeiro por isso a confusão será que poderia nos dar mais um tempo para decidirmos. - pede Kurama dando risada do seu pequeno demônio invocado que nem sabe disfarçar seus desejos.

- Do que está rindo, hein? Hn.. - Agora sim o mau humor tomava conta de Hiei.

Kurama lhe lança um olhar, dá um de seus sorrisos maliciosos. Pensa em uma forma de fazer seu amante deixar o mau humor de lado, e para isso só tem um jeito. Deixa cair um talher no chão que some debaixo da mesa e sussurrando para Hiei:

- Agora conhecerá as utilidades de um zíper. - Já se abaixando para pegar o talher que foi uma desculpa para poder entrar debaixo da mesa.

- O que você está fazendo? Tem muitas pessoas aqui!- sussurra Hiei em direção da parte de baixo da mesa.

Neste momento, Kurama se encaixa entre as pernas do seu amante, acaricia as coxas, suas mãos habilidosas acariciam o volume que aquele jeans deixa tão gritante, e lentamente desce o zíper para libertar o membro que ainda se encontra meio flácido, mas com seu toque começa a dar sinais de total aprovação às carícias. Kurama envolve o membro com sua boca e sua língua desliza em volta do membro.

Enquanto isso em cima da mesa Hiei não sabe como disfarçar tal situação, e se agarra na mesa para tentar se controlar.

Percebendo que algo não estava certo o garçom se aproxima.

- O senhor precisa de algo?

- AAHHHHHHHH naaummmm... - é a única coisa que Hiei consegue pronunciar, agitando as mãos em sinal ao garçom se retirar dali o mais rápido, pois, não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo.

Tal grito fez com que até a música dos violinos parassem, as pessoas ao redor olhavam curiosas para ver o que estava acontecendo com a mesa do garoto. Hiei tenta se controla e olha feio para todos que retornam suas atividades anteriores.

- Kurama pára ahhhh... estão prestando atenção em nós. -sussurra Hiei.

- UHMM mas está tão bom, não está gostando? E depois quem está chamando atenção é você, eu estou quietinho aqui. - é a resposta que vem debaixo da mesa.

- É claro que gosto, mas aqui não é o ambiente e você não está tão quietinho assim, só está com a boca cheia. - responde.

Enquanto isso uma senhora se aproxima junto com o garçom. A senhora trajava um belo vestido com um decote reservado e de um rosa muito claro. Tal cor combinava com o rosto da senhora que vinha em direção de Hiei.

- Hiei, tudo bem? - cumprimenta Shiori com seu costumeiro sorriso meigo olhando em volta a procura de seu filho. -Aonde Suiichi está?

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH é AAAAHHHHHHH... no banheiro...aaahhhhhhh...

Foi a resposta que Hiei, mas o mesmo não consegue mais segurar suas emoções pois a língua de Kurama não lhe perdoa, ele se agarra mais forte a mesa, o suor começa a escorrer de seu rosto.

- Está passando bem? - toda preocupada Shiori pergunta se aproximando do Hiei pondo a mão em sua testa para ver se o garoto está bem mesmo. - Querido, você está quente...será que não está com febre?

- AAAAHHA naum...tá tudo bem!

- Como Suiichi está demorando. Vocês já fizeram o pedido? - pergunta a senhora estranhando muito tudo aquilo.

Hiei nem respondeu pois cada vez que abria a boca era só para chamar a atenção, já era suficientemente difícil se comportar na mesa com alguém entre suas pernas. Só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Bem que ouvi comentários que esse garoto tinha um comportamento estranho mais não imaginava que fosse tanto." pensava Shiori "Tenho que alertar meu filhinho disso, Suiichi é um garoto tão comportado não quero que esse tipo de influência para ele não."

Neste momento, Shiori faz um movimento brusco e um dos seus talheres cai ao chão, ela se abaixa.

- SUIICHI! O que está fazendo debaixo da mesa?

- SURPRESA! - grita Kurama debaixo da mesa.

Hiei se assusta e se levanta e sua calça cai totalmente, o deixando sem reação em tal situação.

- Mas o que é isso! - grita Shiori tampando os olhos. - Suiichi o que está acontecendo aqui!

Hiei desesperado tenta levantar a calça. E num movimento brusco com o ziper ao fechar, Hiei acaba prendendo seu membro zíper.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Hiei grita de tanta dor e começa a pular.

A gritaria já havia chamado a atenção de todos, que riam da situação enfrentada pelos jovens.

- Hiei, tá doendo? Falei para você tomar cuidado com o zíper! - vai correndo ajudar a abrir a braguilha da calça se ajoelhando em frente do acidente, tentando abrir o zíper sem machucar.

- Suiichi, mas o que é isso! - pergunta a mãe toda aflita.

- Mãe ele prendeu...

- Eu não quero saber...

Para evitar a confusão os garçons, gerente tentam ajudar Kurama.

- Hunf ...hunf...

Hiei tenta engolir o grito de dor, mas continua a dançar.

- Pare de se mexer, Hiei! - pede Kurama já perdendo a paciência.

- Senhor, acho melhor levá-lo ao hospital! - sugere um dos garçons.

- Hospital, eu não vou! - grita Hiei saltando mais com ainda com a sugestão dada, não gostava de injeções.

- Então fica quieto que estou quase conseguindo. - grita Kurama já bem nervoso com tudo isso.

- Aiaiaiaiaiai tá doendo! - reclama Hiei tentando ficar quieto, olhando para o alto para ver se consegue se controlar e parar de pular. Mordendo os lábios para conter a dor e abafar o grito.

- Pronto, tirei! Ufa! - aliviado por ter salvado seu brinquedinho, Kurama se levanta.

Shiori está de pé em sua frente com cara de quem tem muitas explicações para receber.

Hiei vendo a cara da mãe do Kurama, sabe que tudo aquilo poderia causar muita confusão para sua raposa e ele acabaria não descobrindo qual seria a cor da cuequinha de seu amante sem pensar muito, ele cai nos braços de Kurama o corpo totalmente mole, ele desmaiou.

Kurama envolve seu demônio em um abraço apertado para não deixa-lo cair no chão, com um impulso o joga em seus braços, como se fosse uma criança de colo.

- Hiei! Hiei! - Kurama grita em sinal de preocupação seu demônio sempre foi tão forte, nunca demonstrou nem um tipo de fraqueza como aquela. - Mamãe, eu tenho que levar o Hiei para o hospital. Depois explico o que aconteceu aqui, tenha uma boa viagem!

Kurama sai com o pequeno nos braços sem dar tempo da mãe responder. Shiori fica de pé ao lado da mesa com uma cara abobalhada com todo aquele circo.

Um senhor se aproxima dela e pergunta:

- A senhora quer fazer o pedido agora?

Shiori ainda atônica com tudo, se senta e pega o cardápio.

- Se a senhora permiti tenho uma ótima sugestão... - fala o homem com cara de pingüim com um sorriso amarelo.

Já fora do restaurante Hiei abre os um dos olhos, vendo que se encontrava já do lado de fora do restaurante começa a rir.

- Demônio safado, estava fingindo né? - Kurama, já com um tom de voz menos preocupado e já também rindo da situação.

- Eu disse que o melhor era ficar na cama. - argumenta Hiei que não poderia perder a chance de dizer que estava certo.

- Então vamos para cama que vou cuidar de seu dodói. - convida a raposa com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Hiei beija suavemente a face de seu amante e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Não vejo a hora de descobrir a cor de sua cuequinha! - Hiei sorri ansioso por chegar em casa.

Fim

Nota do Autor: Este fic é em homenagem a duas pessoas que me deram maior força para escrever, tá pode não ser uma obra de arte, mas esse vai para maninha Jô, e para Tia Sandy, que me deu a idéia ao comentarmos que algumas ilustrações nos fazem pensar, esse personagem é! A Jô por toda paciência com esse ser chato que escreve agora. Espero que gostem! Eu acabei, depois de 999 anos.Ufa!


End file.
